Fighting Fire with Fire
by Francesca Salit
Summary: Something has gone terribly wrong in Morgan's life. Read on. READ ON!


"MOIRA, DINNER!"  
Moira sat up after a lovely nap. She walked downstairs to her mother, Morgan, and her father, Hunter. Morgan's father was sitting there motionless. His eyes were fixed on the wall. "Mom, take that freezing spell off Grandfather," instructed Moira. Morgan looked up from cutting carrots. "He's not a on a freezing spell," said Hunter from behind the newspaper, "he's thinking." Although Moira didn't believe this, she didn't question her father. He was a powerful Witch, as was her mother. Moira sat down and ate her dinner. After eating, she went up to take a shower. After her shower, she sat on her bed, thinking. "Moira..." said a voice. Moira looked up from her Wicca book. It was Morgan's father, Cirnan. "What is it, Grandfather?" asked Moira. "It's just that..." He looked around. "I need you to scry." "Sorry," said Moira, as she looked back down at her book, "Mom won't let me. Ask her to do it." "I can't," said Cirnan, "please—just do it for me." Moira looked up. Her grandfather's eyes were eager and sad at the same time. _Manipulation curse _she thought. She blocked her mind. "Sorry Grandfather," said Moira, "that curse doesn't work. Not on me. Mom told me how to block it." Cirnan cursed under his breath and walked off.

The next day Moira was sitting the Wiccan channel on TV when she heard a loud crack. She was well aware that her parents had gone to work and that Cirnan was sound asleep upstairs. She stood, ready for anything, and walked upstairs. She checked her grandfather's room. Cirnan was asleep. She checked her parents' room. Their bed was empty and made. Moira was ready. Suddenly another crack came—it was coming from her room. Moira walked there, suspicious. Another crack was heard—much louder this time. Moira walked into her room. An unfamiliar Witch stood there, making Ruins on her bed. Moira screamed and used the stunning spell on the Witch. She rushed to the Witch's side as she fell. "GRANDFATHER!" she yelled. Cirnan walked in, rubbing his eyes. "Yes?" he said. "Look!" said Moira, "who is this?" Cirnan took a closer look. While he was looking, Moira cast out her senses. Cirnan was still powerless—as he had been—but the Witch wasn't powerless (duh!). Although Moira senses were very good, she couldn't find the Witch's name. "What's her name?" asked Cirnan. Moira shrugged. "I can't find it," she said. Cirnan shrugged his shoulders and stood. "Call your mom," he said. Moira nodded and lunged for her room phone. She dialed her mother's number. "Hello?" she said into it.

"Hello sweetie. What's up?"

"I just found a Witch in my room, making Ruins on my bed. I can't figure out who she is. Can you help, Mom?"

"Sure—I'll be right there—Call your father."

"Ok," said Moira and hung up. She quickly dialed Hunter's number. "Daddy."

"Hello Moira. Everything ok? Did Cirnan hurt you?"

"No Dad. I just found a Witch in my room, making Ruins on my bed."

"Did you call Mom?"

"Yes. She said to call you."

"I'll be right over."

Moira hung up. Cirnan was still kneeling over the Witch. He was searching her pockets. "What are you doing, Grandfather?" asked Moira. "Well since my powers are gone, I might as well do it the old fashion way," he said, fishing through her black coat. "Aha!" he said, pulling out a wallet. Moira knelt beside Cirnan as he opened it. "Raleac Kiallson," read Moira. "Raleac doesn't sound familiar," Said Cirnan, "but Kiallson does. Hmm..." He stood. Suddenly Morgan and Hunter rushed in. "Who is she?" asked Hunter. "Raleac Kiallson," said Moira, "Grandfather found her wallet." "Let me see," said Morgan, grabbing the wallet. She quickly scanned the ID. "Kiallson!" she gasped suddenly, "Jaivy's daughter. Oh, it's so obvious. Why didn't I think of it immediately?" "Who's Jaivy?" asked Moira. "Mom's friend," said Hunter. Moira nodded slowly. Then she said, "Raleac looks my age." "She's a year older," said Morgan, "or maybe a few months. She's a very skilled Witch." "Well hold on," said Hunter, "then what was she doing here, making Ruins on Moira's bed?" Morgan didn't respond. Her head hung. "Jaivy got in a fight with me last week..." she said, "...I suppose this is her punishment to me." No one spoke for moments. What would they do now?

The next few weeks flew by. Moira didn't really understand why Raleac had come to make Ruins on her bed but she didn't question. One night, just before Moira went to sleep, she heard talking. It was Morgan. "Hello Jaivy? Don't hang up. We need to talk. Is Raleac ok? Yes Moira's fine. No it's just...yes I will tell Moira. She'll just be so sad...Moira's asleep...yes I'm positive...Hunter will know first...M-hmm...Fine...Koliak still wanders, you know that...Yes but I...All right. I appreciate this talk. Goodbye Jaivy." Morgan hung up. Confused, Moira ran to her room and pretended to sleep.

She awoke some minutes later, after sensing that everyone was asleep. She got up and walked around her room, troubled. "Stop moving so much," said a voice. Moira turned. Cirnan was standing in her doorway, smiling. "Your floor creaks miserably," he said. Moira smiled and sat down in her comfy chair. "What's up?" asked Cirnan. Moira cast out her senses before responding. Cirnan was powerless—as always—but someone else was there. Hunter. Moira tried to send a Witch message to Cirnan but realized he no longer had powers. Sighing, Moira stood. "Sorry Daddy," she said. "What?" asked Cirnan. "I'm here," said Hunter, "go to bed. Both of you." The two disappeared into their beds.

The next morning no one spoke. Morgan had gone to get bagels and Moira was watching the Wiccan channel. Cirnan was reading and Hunter was sipping his coffee while watching the Wiccan channel with Moira. The news reporter came on and said:

"A criminal escaped from a nearby facility. If anyone seems them, please use anything possible to destroy him. He is a maniac. Rumors have it that he is familiar with dark magick in Wicca. His name is uncertain. We will report his name if we learn it. And please—Witches—be prepared. Back to you, Rar."

Moira zoned out. A crazy Witch was on the run? "Sounds hectic," said Hunter. "Yeah," said Moira, snapped back to reality, "do you really think he's involved with Wicca, Dad?" Hunter shrugged. "I hope not," he said. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," said Moira. She quickly ran to the door. She checked the peephole. It was Sky, Alisa, and Alwey. "Hey," she said, opening the door. Sky bent to look at Moira as the two others walked by. "How are you, cutie?" asked Sky. "Good," said Moira, giving Sky a hug. "You're fourteen," she said, standing to her full height, "tomorrow." "M-hmm," said Moira nodding. "You're big," said Sky, "far too big. I wish I could make you little again. You'd love me for that. But I don't know a spell for that. Sorry cutie." Moira shrugged. "It's ok." Sky walked off to hug her cousin (Hunter). Moira trailed behind Alisa and Alwey. "Alwey..." said Moira. Alwey turned. "Where's Kennett?" asked Moira. "He's coming," said Alwey, "with Bree. They'll be together all day. I have to leave for Los Angeles with Alisa, so he'll be living with her." Moira nodded. She made a mental note: question Bree. But Moira was pulled out of thought when Hunter said, "come into the den, Moira. Sky has something to show you." Moira wandered aimlessly into the den. She spotted something lying on the floor: a Book of Shadows. It said on the cover Sky's Book of Shadows. Gasping slightly, Moira walked farther inside. Hunter held it up. Look at Sky's name. Moira did. Suddenly she felt as if a knife was striking her heart. She grabbed her chest and gasped for air. "STOP!" said a voice. Moira tried to turn but she couldn't. She was jerked backwards. The pain stopped. She looked at her savior. It was Morgan, her eyes narrowed. "Mom..." Moira gasped, standing. "What did you do?" asked Morgan, holding her daughter's shoulders. "A regular spell that will bind her to this book forever," said Sky, "did you feel pain, cutie?" Moira didn't respond. Her breath quickened. She felt nauseous. "Moira Niall," said Morgan, looking at her daughter square in her eyes, "are you all right?" Moira couldn't nod or shake her head. She felt too nauseous. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Then she blacked out.

"What've you done, Sky?"

"I just bound her to my book, so she could keep it and continue it. I didn't think this would affect her so much. Hunter didn't think so either. It's not supposed to."

Moira's eyes fluttered open. Morgan knelt beside her, talking to Sky, who was standing over her. Moira's eyes opened wider. She saw someone else standing there. She screamed and stared at the person. They were wearing all black and had a black hood covering their face. But their misshapen hand was reaching out to Moira. Moira screamed as the hand touched her. It was cold. Suddenly her vision went white and her whole body felt cold. A moment later, the color came back and Morgan was shaking her. The person was gone. "What's wrong?" asked Morgan. "There was a p-p-person..." stuttered Moira, "...they touched me...and my...my vision went...white...oh Mom." Morgan hugged her daughter and then pulled back. She looked curiously at Moira's face. "Oh sweetie," she said, "you look awful. Sky, go get her some water. Now." Sky rushed to the kitchen, where Alisa and Alwey were talking. Kennett was holding onto Alisa's leg. Suddenly Moira remembered something. Alwey had said Kennett had come with Bree. Where was Bree? Had that black-hooded figure been Bree? Moira gasped as she thought. "Quickly Sky!" yelled Morgan. Sky brought back some water, which Morgan gave to Moira. Moira just stared into the glass. Through the clear liquid, she saw the black figure, touching her. She screamed again and dropped the glass. It shattered and water spilled everywhere. Grasping her daughter's arm, Morgan told Sky to clean the mess up. Sky did so and then disappeared into the kitchen. Morgan was alone with Moira. Hunter suddenly came in. "How is she?" he questioned. "She's awful," said Morgan, "can you retrieve her a cold towel?" Hunter nodded and rushed off. Seconds later, he returned with a cold towel. He placed it on Moira's heated head. Moira was unfocused. She couldn't see clear. She could only see the black figure reaching out at her. It as like an daydream nightmare. Moira kept putting our hand to stop the creature's hand but it kept touching her. Moira screeched every time. "Call a doctor," said Alwey. Moira suddenly snapped back to reality. "BREE!" she screamed. "She went home, sweetie," said Sky, "she's not feeling well." "What was she wearing?" demanded Moira. "A black sweatshirt. She had the hood up so it covered her face. Why?" asked Morgan. Moira gasped. "That was the figure," she said, "that evil figure...that was Bree." Everyone stood there, gaping at Moira. Surely it wasn't true, since she was the only one who saw the vision. "Squat," said Kennett. "No it's not," said Morgan, "I believe her. I believe you, my darling daughter." Moira smiled. She took the towel off her head and stood. She felt wobbly but she walked on. She walked all the way up to her room. She opened the door and screamed. The black figure stood, its hand out-stretched. Morgan came upstairs and saw the figure. She took out her athame and threw it at the figure. It went right through the hood, drawing it down. It wasn't Bree. It was Raleac. Luck for Raleac, the athame had flown over her head. "Why you little—" Hunter was climbing the stairs. He'd seen it all. Sky was following him, followed by Alisa and Alwey. "GET OUT!" screamed Morgan. "No," said Moira, "she'll stay." "No!" said Hunter, "she'll leave." "No," said Moira angrily, spinning on her father, "she'll stay." Hunter and Morgan said fine but took Raleac downstairs. Moira meanwhile stayed in her room, examining the athame. It was bound to her mother, so it wouldn't work for her, but she wanted one of her very own to bind to her. Suddenly Raleac came upstairs. Morgan followed. "I don't like you," said Raleac to Moira, "you're too powerful to be a good Witch. I bet he'll go to your father's side, Morgan." Morgan slapped her. "You're far too young to understand that side!" she said angrily. Raleac backed away, feeling her now red cheek. "You shouldn't even talk about it," said Morgan. "I've always talked about it," said Raleac, "with my mom. With my dad. With everyone. It's a dark side. Everybody knows about it. At least—" She glared at Moira, "—everybody should." Morgan sat down on her daughter's bed with a sigh. Moira still stood there, the athame in her hand. Morgan took it. "This is bound to me," she said, "You can never use it." "I know," said Moira, "I was just looking." "I want to go home," said Raleac angrily. "I'll call before you go," said Morgan, getting up, "follow me." Raleac glared at Moira as she walked out. "Weirdo," she mouthed. After they'd gone, Moira went to her closet and stood on her tip-toes to see the top shelf. She pulled down a box that said MOIRA. She opened it and looked at her tools. No athame. She reached for her Book of Shadows. She hadn't written in it for a day or so. She opened it. She gasped. It was empty. Had Raleac erased it? How long had she been in Moira's room? Moira dropped her BOS as she ran out the door. "MOM!" she screamed. Morgan came running to her. Raleac was on the phone with Jaivy. "What is it?" asked Morgan. "My Book of Shadows," said Moira, "it's empty. She erased it!" She pointed a bony finger at Raleac. Raleac just glared and turned away, talking Gaelic to her mother. Morgan sighed and said, "Well we'll see. I have a feeling Raleac might be sleeping over. Jaivy is in Russia, for a week. Hopefully she'll stay somewhere else but I have a feeling it'll be here." "What's she in Russia for?" asked Moira. "Oh Moira," said Morgan, "Don't be nosy. What have I taught you?" Moira sighed loudly and said, "Tell Raleac she can live on the street. She's not staying here for a whole week. I'll be in my room."

Turned out, Raleac went to live with Cirnan, who had moved next door and was only happy to have her. On Tuesday, just before Moira headed for school, Morgan called from her work. Moira knew it was Morgan before even picking it up. "Hi Mom."

"Sweetie, has Grandfather called?"

"No, why?"

"Raleac was just spotted dead on the road."  
Moira dropped the phone. Even though she hated Raleac, she'd never wanted her dead. "Moira! Moira!" Moira gathered her feelings and picked up the phone again. "Yeah?"

"Sweetie are you all right?"

"Yeah. I just can't believe it—"

"—Happened, I know. I'm shocked too."

"How did it happen?"

"I don't know. But I know Cirnan was in charge of her."

"Cirnan?"

"Your grandfather."

"Oh yeah I should've known. Anyway Mom the bus is here. Got to go. Bye."

Shaken, Moira grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She ran to catch the bus but missed it. "This is not going to be a good day," said Moira.

The next day Morgan, Hunter, and Moira stood in the back at Raleac's funeral. Cirnan was nowhere in sight. After the funeral, Moira was hunted down by Raleac's brother Kariov. "Why'd you kill my sister?" he asked, grabbing Moira's arm. Moira glared at him. "I didn't!" she said, "I don't know what happened. Don't blame me." Kariov's black eyes narrowed. They reminded Moira of Sky's eyes. "Do you know Sky?" asked Moira. Kariov just stared at her. "Kariov, let's go!" yelled Jaivy. Kariov walked off.

An hour later, Morgan and Hunter stood talking with Cirnan in the kitchen while Moira stood behind the kitchen doorway. Moira prayed that Morgan wouldn't cast out her senses. "Let me handle this," Moira heard Morgan say. "No, you can't handle it," Cirnan said. "I can handle it," said Morgan, "now back off, Dad. I won't let you domesticate me. So I'll handle the situation." Moira quickly ran up to her room as her parents left the kitchen. She sat on her bed and lie down. She realized Morgan would come in sooner or later—most likely a minute or so later. Moira knew she'd ask Morgan then. And hopefully, Morgan would answer. When Morgan didn't arrive for a few minutes, Moira got up and peeked into the hallway. Hunter and Morgan were standing out there, talking quietly. Moira zoomed in and listened.

Hunter: "I feel odd. Do you think Moira will pass to Cirnan?"

Morgan: "No. Don't worry, Hunter."

Hunter: "I do worry. What if Moira does go to the dark side of Wicca?"

Morgan: "She won't. She's civilized. Just like us."

Moira pulled away. They were talking about her. For the first time ever, Moira felt a cold stab of anger. She rushed into her room and shut her door. Suddenly there was a knock. "Come in," said Moira. Cirnan walked in. "Hi Grandfather," she said.


End file.
